doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Status bar face
"In certain ports, whenever the player experiences what would be a gibbing death, the head explodes, rather than going face down and still." Interesting, can you give me an example? 84.10.229.242 09:37, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) Yes, the Playstation 1 port does this, I have seen it myself. I think there are others that do this, as I have definitely read about it somewhere. I will look for the site that gave me that info and update the page appropriately. Update: I found the site. It is classicdoom.com. ---- The paragraph after the first table isn't indented properly (it's pushed to the right of the other bulleted items, at least in my browser). How can this be fixed? I've looked through the MediaWiki help pages but haven't seen anything that looks relevant. Ryan W 16:50, 1 March 2006 (UTC) : Placing no space between the opening colon and the first word will do it. For example - ":In," as opposed to ": In." :: That change seems to have been made in the last edit, but it still is not aligned. Ryan W 18:10, 1 March 2006 (UTC) ::: If that's the case, I'm not so sure that it can be aligned properly. I tried putting more spaces between the bullets and the first word, but that doesn't work. :::: Well, you could use hard spaces with " ", but that would look different in different browsers (or in the same browser, if somebody had changed their font settings and/or screen size). Ryan W 17:11, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ---- Given the bug in the code, is STFOUCH4 ever actually displayed? A net gain of 20% would mean that the player had negative health in the previous tic. Ryan W 14:00, 2 March 2006 (UTC) : You know what, that's very true. I know that on the ouch face page, there are ports that STFOUCH4 will be displayed because of the fixed code. But in vanilla Doom, I don't think it would be. This is mainly due to the fact that once the player dies, there's no way for him to pick up more stuff. Case in point: an experiment I tried on Doom II, Map 30: Icon of Sin. I picked up all the weapons, leaving the Megasphere alone. Then I hurt myself with a rocket, but not enough to kill myself. Then I lined myself up so that rocket damage would catapult me backwards and into the Megasphere. Fired the rocket, died, had gone through the Megasphere, but didn't pick it up. So, in a word, no, in vanilla Doom, there is no way that STFOUCH4 will ever be displayed. Actually, it can be displayed in Vanilla Doom. You just activate the god mode cheat when standing on hazardous floor, and your health is below 20%, right? Tr1ckydr1v3r 10:44, 27 March 2007 (UTC) : Yes, that works, if you can time it so that you press the last "D" just as you take damage. (Before I knew about the bug, the only time I remember seeing the ouch face was when I tried this in a sector of type 11, so I thought my character was saying "oh shit, invulnerability didn't turn on!".) Also, your exact starting health would not matter as long as you gained at least 21% during the tic, so it would just have to be less than 82%, 85%, 90%, or 100% depending on floor type/skill level. Ryan W 16:13, 27 March 2007 (UTC) an homage "An homage" is correct, although it seems weird. Unfortunately I can't seem to find a reference that explicitly states this is the case. The wikipedia page uses the phrase "an homage" and there are plenty of google results for "an homage". Fraggle 23:23, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :The same reason why it's "an honor": the 'h' is noiseless and is not pronounced. Bloodshedder 23:54, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for correcting me. It's always interesting to learn more about the English language. -- Janizdreg 09:03, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::Incidentally, I don't see how a source for the sentence could ever be cited. ("The face's appearance is an homage to the status bar in Wolfenstein 3D.") An homage is usually a tribute, and people usually don't pay tribute to their OWN work. :) Also by this logic you could say that Doom was an homage to Wolfenstein 3D! (On the other hand I would say that Wolf3D is an homage to Castle Wolfenstein.) Final point: Wolf3D was not the first instance of the status bar face. id Software previously had a face in the status bar in Catacomb 3D and its sequels, released by Softdisk. --Zack, currently unregistered :::Hmm. You make a good point about homage perhaps being the wrong word — reference, maybe — but strictly speaking a citation is needed IMHO. Doom internet resources have always been packed with speculation of the form "X looks like Y, therefore the programmers of X must have had Y in mind"; our goal as an encyclopedia is to be a bit more careful. I don't think it's completely infeasible that we could ever get answers, either: the creators of Doom presumably are still alive, and although we might never hear from them directly, they occasionally give interviews about Doom (even nowadays), which are then published in various places. :::Do we claim somewhere that Wolf3D was the first instance? Ryan W 00:17, 13 January 2007 (UTC) 'If the player is invulnerable (because "god mode" is active or the player has picked up an invulnerability artifact), the player has glowing golden eyes, similar to the Demon's. ' I always thought that the appearance with the glowing eyes was a reference to the Star Trek episode 'Where No Man Has Gone Before', where Gary Mitchell gets super powers. He even refers to himself as a 'god' (god mode) and looks like this : http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/memoryalpha/en/images/f/f4/Gary_Mitchell_After.jpg 67.149.28.67 15:38, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Resizing of exploding face image Removed 56px from exploding face because Firefox does not display the animation if this graphic is resized (bug?) The same discrepancy occurs in IE. I'd guess it is a MediaWiki problem because we have also seen other animations distorted when they are resized (e.g. the E2M8 article). Ryan W 03:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I've never seen MediaWiki create animated thumbnails. And sure enough, this thumbnail, if you save it and open it in a graphic editing tool like GIMP, has only one layer... --Gez 09:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC)